Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Equestiran Mirage
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What if a Zoroark suddenly eneded up in Equestira. How will the Zoroark Mirage effect this world, will he be a force for good? What if their are more pokemon then just him their as well. How will Equestria deal with pokemon their as well.


Yo it is the one, the only SunDragonSoul. Here with a new story. Another My Little Pony, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon crossover. This story has just been in my Head, What if a lone pokemon, not part of a team or guild, arrived in Equestria, and thus this story was born.

Disclamer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, or Pokemon mystery Dungeon, they belong to their creator. I only own my story idea, and my (in)sanity.

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Equestrian Mirage

By SunDragonSoul

* * *

Ch 1 Arrival of Mirage

-x-x-x-x- Forest of Mysteries -x-x-x-x-

A creature was running through a rather dark forest, seemingly searching for something. The creature was shadow covered only its sleek looking body was visible. A few other shadowed creatures seemed to gaze at them.

Suddenly the creature dashed into a clearing, reveling himself. He is a bipedal fox-like creature, and mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration. He also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. He has a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. The mane also somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. He has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and his three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration. His eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. Slung over its shoulder was a tool box.

This creatures and the other creatures are called pokemon. Pokemon are creatures with amazing mystical abilities, and the ability to change and evolve into newer more amazing, and more powerful form as the get older and stronger. They come in many different shapes and sizes, with some peaceful, and some more scary. This world is only filled with pokemon. These pokemon create exploration teams, rescues teams, and guilds, to help their home, world and other pokemon that are in need.

"Man, (Huff) where is that Noivern I am looking for," The fox creature said as he looked around. He is a Zoroark, a Dark type pokemon.

The Zoroark looked around before continue deeper into the forest, keeping an eye out for any pokemon that might try to attack him.

After a few pokemon attacked and were quickly knocked out by the Zoroark. He eventually reached a large clearing in the forest where the pokemon he was looking for lay.

It was a large bat-like Pokemon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. It has a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. The creature also has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between its rib cage and wings. This is a Noivern, a Flying and Dragon Type pokemon.

The bat like dragon screeched at him, weakening the Zoroark rather effectively through his ears. It then flapped its wings letting loose a large gust at him, sending him back. The Noivern then flew towards him and smacked him with its wings, before biting him hard on his arm. He slashed at it, before rapidly slashing him with his claws, causing minor wounds on the Noivern's body. He then let loose a scream of black energy from his right hand, a Dark Pulse, launching the dragon back. The Noivern then charged at him again, causing him to jump up high to dodge the attack. It let loose a wave of echoing sound from its mouth and ears, a Echoed Voice by the sound of it, the Zoroark mused. He retaliated by letting loose a gout of flames from his mouth, a Flamethrower attack, which covered the dragon in flames, distracting his opponent a not noticing a wave of black energy blades, a Night Slash, Launched at the Dragon Type. The impact caused an explosion, stunning the Noivern. Zoroark suddenly dashed at extreme speeds, and slashed the creatures, his Aerial Ace, knocking the Noivern out.

"Man, (Huff Puff) That was exhausting, now to find those pokemon Eggs," The Zoroark said as he looked around for the eggs. He soon found the 3 pokemon eggs, one primarily grayish brown, with red designs similar to a Zorua, a Orangish Red egg similarly colored to a Vulpix, and a yellow egg with red designs similar to a Fenniken. He quickly picked them up, checking them to see if they are warm. Nodding to him self that they were, he placed them into his tool box, to keep them safe and warm.

Before he could walk off, a strange tear seemed to rip itself into existence in front of him. He quickly jabbed his front claws into the ground, as the rip tried to suck him into it.

He tried to hold on to the ground, but his muscles were screaming at him to stop, and slowly his claws were drawn from the ground.

"To tired to hold on anymore," The Dark type said as he was sucked in, taking his tool box, and the eggs with him. The rip closed soon after.

Unknown to anyone, this happens every once in a while to a couple of pokemon. A random rip in space appears and takes a single pokemon or a couple of them, and closes behind it, sending them to a new place.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Unknown forest Clearing(Everfree Forest) -x-x-x-x-

A single forest clearing lay their, no single creature making a sound at all. Another rip in space appeared in the clearing and deposited the Zoroark on the ground. He was unconscious, laying on his stomach, with his mane covering most of his body except his arms and legs. This was the Zoroark that just defeated that noivern and saved a few pokemon eggs.

Sudnely a rustling was heard before a group of 5 pokemon entered the clearing, all of them floating towards the Zoroark, unknown to them what pokemon it was.

The first 3 pokemon are the same kind of species. They are a wispy, grayish black Pokémon. A small tree stump covers each of their heads, with a single, wavy branch extending from either side. Each branch has two small, green leaves near its tip. Their red, oval eyes are visible through two holes in the body of the stump. On each of their body is a pair of tiny, stubby arms. The 3 of them are Phantump, a ghost a grass type pokemon.

The other 2 are also the same kind of pokemon. They are a bipedal Pokémon that resembles a pinkish pumpkin. The pumpkin body has a pair of circular holes carved out of its rind that resemble eyes. The ghostly body that lives in the pumpkin is black with a pointy collar, yellowish eyes with no visible pupils, a pair of fangs, curved ears and a curled stem. These 2 pokemon are Pumpkaoo, a ghost, and grass type pokemon like Phantump. The 2 of them are 2 different sizes a Average and a Large sized Pumpkaboo.

"What is that," The Average size Pumkaboo asked.

"Dont know, Shade, Might be another pokemon or something," The first Phantump said.

"True, Dryad, True, But what kind I am wondering," The Large sized Pumpkaboo asked.

"Well it could be a Dark Type pokemon, Fang, based on its fur color, but it seems to be hurt," The Second Phantump said.

"Yeah Kuro, But what's in this," The Third Phantump said pointing towards the Tool Box slung over its shoulder.

"Don't Know, Spirit," The First Phantump named Dryad said.

"It has pokemon eggs in it, along with some berries, and some cloth objects," The Average sized Pumpkaboo, Shade said showing them the box.

"Yes, but what should we do with him, and these pokemon eggs," The Large Sized Pumpkaboo Fang questioned.

"Should leave this here anyways," The second Phantump, Kuro asked as well.

"We should tell our parents, they might be able to do something we cant," The Third Phantump named Spirit suggested.

"Yeah," The 4 other pokemon agreed, before floating off to get their parents.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Time Skip 30 Minutes -x-x-x-x-

Shade, Fang, Dryad, Kuro, and Spirit soon returned to the clearing, followed by 4 more pokemon.

The first 2 were easily noticed as the same species of Pokemon. They are a slender brown tree pokemon that stands on six roots bent like spider legs. It has two zigzag indentations wrapped around its body from missing bark and a large, menacing dark-red eye. There are two large, crooked horn-like gnarls on either side of its head, and another smaller gnarl on its forehead; in the middle between them is a tuft of green leaves. Its two arms are held horizontally level, thin upper arms and thick forearms, with missing rings of bark at the elbow and below the shoulder; a black shadow connects them. The upper arms have one spike on it. The forearms have a small branch immediately before a large cuff of green foliage at the wrist, connected to hands with three wooden pincer spikes for fingers. They both are a Trevenant, a Ghost, and Grass Type pokemon.

The other 2, were also the same type of pokemon as well. They are a bipedal, pumpkin Pokémon. Its body is a black pumpkin, with two short stubby feet. There is a face carved into this pumpkin, having triangular eyes and a half-circle mouth, completed with a spike protruding from the top of the shape. Above this pumpkin is the head, being tall, slender and and orange in color. At the top of the head is the face, which has yellow eyes, and a small mouth, no nose present. The mouth has two sharp fangs, with an absence of other visible teeth. It is completed with the hair, which down the sides develops limbs, which are used to catch its prey. The hair contains bangs which usually cover one eye. The top of its hair contains a crescent shape, which is peach-colored on the outside, and black on the inside. They are a Guorgeist, A ghost, and grass type pokemon. The 2 of them are also 2 different sized Gourgeist, a Average sized Gourgeist, and a Large sized Gourgeist.

"The pokemon is Here," Shade said pointing towards the Zoroark.

"He is a Zoroark, Shade," The Average sized Gourgeist said to Shade, his son.

"What happened to him, Wrath," The First Trevenant questioned.

"He seems to be slightly injured, mostly like from a battle, and seems to be rather exhausted, Terra," The now named Wrath answered.

"That seems to be True Wrath," The Second Trevant said to them.

"That it is Gaia, but what should we do," The Large sized Gourgeist questioned.

"Maybe Wisp, we should take him to our home area, treat his wounds, and when he wakes up, question him," The Second Trevenant named Gaia, suggested.

"Good Idea, so We should do that," The Large Sized Gourgeist named Wisp, said nodding her head.

"Yep, now Kids, wecan handle this ok, you can go off an play, we will tell you what happens when he wakes up, but stay away from those wolves of wood K," Gaia said to the 5 children, who all nodded and ran off out of the clearing.

Terra and Wrath then grabbed the Zoroark in their Arms, Before walking out of the clearing, followed by Wisp and Gaia. Soon the headed out of the clearing, taking even the tool box with them. Leaving the Clearing empty and silent.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Time Skip 30 Minutes, Gourgeist and Trevenant Grove -x-x-x-x-

They area the 2 Gourgeist, and 2 Trevenant entered into while caring the Zoroark, was a large grove of trees, with the leaves seemingly coming together as if a Roof. Their were a couple of beds of straw, 9 in total, for sleeping. The 4 conscious pokemon, and single unconscious pokemon walked in, and placed the Injured Zoroark gently down on one of the straw beds, putting the tool box near by them.

Suddenly, a groan was heard as the Zoroark started to stir. the 4 other pokemon quickly floated and waked over towards the soon to be conscious pokemon.

Slowly, the Zoroark started to sit up, his eye's still closed. He opened his eyes, as he looked around.

"Where am I," The Zoroark asked as he sat up, not noticing the 2 Gourgeist, and 2 Trevenant.

"You are in our Grove," Wisp said to the walking Zoroark. This reply startled the Zoroark, as he looked around and noticed the 4 pokemon gazing at him.

"How did I get here," The Zoroark asked the 4 ghost and grass types.

"We brought you to our grove, for in the forest we don't know," Gaia replied.

"Now, What is your name, and why do you have these pokemon eggs in that tool box," Wraith questioned the Zoroark, pointing at the tool box near by.

"My name is Mirage, and the reason why those pokemon eggs are in the bag is a Pokemon had been stealing pokemon eggs, I was given the request of stopping it and stopped it while saving those eggs, now may I ask what your name," The Zoroark now named Mirage asked.

"I am Wraith, the other Gourgeist is Wisp, the male Trevenant is Terra, and the female Trevenant is Gaia," Wraith said introducing himself, Wisp, Terra, and Gaia.

"Well nice to meet you," Mirage said.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mirage and here maybe you should keep these eggs warm," Wisp said handing over the tool box Mirage used.

Mirage then took out the eggs, and placed them near him, before curling around it, his mane covering them partially, and most of his body.

"I need to rest now, my body is Exhausted from the request i did," The dark type said before falling asleep, curling unconsciously around the pokemon eggs, to keep them warm.

* * *

Yo thats all their is. Please read and review, and note flames will only start forest fires, so dont flame if you like the forest, and don't want to destroy it, if you do destory the forest, Trevenant's will come for you.

That is all, SunDragonSoul signing out.

Peace!


End file.
